Don't Answer the Phone...
by VeggieAmber
Summary: OK, this is kinda corny, but one of my friends convinced me to do this. Since this summary thing only lets you put so much, I'll leave it at this. ^^ I'm terrible at summaries, anyway. *^^*


**

Don't Answer The Phone...

**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own nothin' so don't ask or sue me. I don't even really own the idea. It's my friend's. ^^ 

A/N: Because the stupid summary thing only goes so far, here's the COMPLETE summary of this story: OK, this is kinda corny, but one of my friends convinced me to do this. ^^ But it's based on those "freaky movies" like, SCREAM, The 6th Sense, The Blair Witch Project, ect. but it's mocking 'em. Hehehe... The only problem is that I've never seen any of 'em. o.O' I've only seen some of SCREAM and I don't even know if it was the first one or not, so this is based on things I've heard. It has the Digimon chacters plus some new ones. Maybe even myself. I'll probably use names of people I know. Oh, and this fic REALLY wanders off a LOT. You'll see what I mean if you read it. ^^ Well, enough of my rambling, on with the fic! 

"Hey, Agumon! Do you wanna go into the forest? I heard it's really freaky at night.. *makes ghost sounds*" Tai teased. 

"Why? Do we need to do something?" Agumon asked. 

"No.... I'm just bored." 

"Oh.... OK!" 

So the two of them left the safty of the house to go out and venture into the forest of no return *echos* return... return... return... 

*~*~*~*~* 

"So what do ya wanna do?" Amber asked. 

"I dunno. I'm so bored." Sabina (NOT Sabrina! -.-') said. 

"Yeah.. me too..." Mimi agreed. 

"Do you have any idea's, Kari?" Sora asked. 

"Nope. Sorry." Kari replied. 

*RING!* *RING!* 

"Hmm.. I wonder who THAT is calling so late.. It's almost 2:00 in the morning already.." Amber stated. 

"Here, I'll get it." Mimi said. After all, it WAS her house. Plus she was the closest to the phone. 

"Put it on the speaker so we can hear, too." Kari suggested. 

"OK.." Mimi agreed. "Hello?" She said. 

"*deep, spooky voice* Hello. Do you know who I am? I know who you are." 

"Uh... Tai?" Kari asked. 

"No." The person said. 

"Matt?" Amber guessed. 

"No." 

"T.K.?!" Mimi yelled. 

"No...!" 

"Uh........ Alberto? I wouldn't be surprised if it was you..." Sora stated. 

"No." 

"Trevor?!" Sabina asked. 

"No." 

"Craig." Kari said. 

"No." 

"Then who the heck are you?!" Amber stated. 

"Your worst.... *voice changes* NIGHTMARE..! Huh? AHH! The voice changer messed up!... Heh.. Heh... Oops.." 

"IZZY?!" Everyone yelled. 

"Yep. It's me." 

"What was THAT all about?" Sora asked. 

"It's all true. But it's me." 

"Uh-huh... You expect us to believe that?" Sabina said. 

"Well... Yes, honestly." 

"Prove it!" Kari told him. 

"*serious voice* First of all.... Let's play a litte game....." 

"OK, of what? Guess that voice?" Amber asked, jokingly. Everyone giggled a little. Except Izzy that is. 

"No. Of guess where I am." 

"You're in the front lawn!" Mimi said. 

"No.." 

"In the back yard?" Sabina guessed. 

"Nope." 

"You're in the universe!" Sora said, sacasticly. 

"Duh. More specific." 

"Earth!" Amber yelled. 

"C'me on. I'm serious." 

"I was too...." Amber jokingly said. 

"In your house!" Kari guessed. 

"Ah man.... You're right!" 

"Yay! I won!" 

"No fair." Amber said. 

"Well, now that that's over we can guess what I'm goin' to do. *evil laugh*" 

"You're gonna........ Shut up?" Amber suggested. 

"No..!" 

"Uh..... HANG up?" Mimi asked. 

"No." 

"You're gonna shut up, hang up, and get on the Internet!" Kari yelled. 

"Shoot! You get 'em all!" 

"Hey! I was half-way right!" Amber stated. 

"Yeah! Me too!" Mimi agreed. 

"Oh well... Bye Izzy. It was *fun* playing with you." Sora said, dully. 

"Bye! I'm off to cyber world! Can I tell you my plan??" 

"Whatever...." Amber answered. 

"OK! Well, I plan to hack into everyone's computer and into all the major company's web domains and make my own domain and make it so that EVERY URL leads to MY site! Then after that I think I'll to go to sleep." 

"That's... Great... Izzy...." Kari said. 

"Yeah.... Uh.... Good luck?" Sabina said. Half-way asking. 

"Thanks! Bye!" Izzy replied and hung up. 

"Well, THAT was strange..." Sora stated. 

"You said it. Do you think we should call the police? I'd hate to get Izzy busted." Amber suggested. 

"Nah... I'm sure it'll be alright." Mimi said as the police started to drive by. 

"What the...? Hey! There's the cops! I think they're headin' over to Izzy's house!" Kari stated. 

"See? I told you it would be alright!" Everyone sweatdroped and sighed. 

*~*~*~*~* 

"Uh.... Tai? W--Where are you?" Agumon asked, frightened. 

"*errie, ghost sounds* *slow, deep, spooky, zombie-like voice* AGUMON. YOU. ARE. DEAD. MEAT. DEAD DINO MEAT THAT IS. *evil laugh*" Tai said. 

"What the...?! Tai... I--Is that y--you?" 

"GUESS. AGAIN. *quiet snicker*" 

"B--BARNEY?! NO! AHHHHHH!" Agumon yelled as he started to run further 

into the forest. 

"Wait! Agumon! It's me!.... Man... Barney?? Was I THAT scary? I didn't mean to make him forever dramatized or nothin'... I guess I'd better go after hi-- What the...?! T.K.?! What are YOU doing out here??" 

"What? No! AHH! Leve me alone! Go away! I didn't do anything to deserve this!" T.K. yelled. 

"Hey, Patamon. What's up with T.K.?" 

"I dunno." 

"GO AWAY!! NO!! HELP!! SOMEONE, HELP ME!!" T.K. yelled again. 

"Then why does he keep saying that?" 

"I dunno." 

"Is that all you say, 'I dunno'?" 

"I dunno." 

"Patamon..." 

"I dunno." 

"ARGH. Forget it.." 

"I dunno." 

"T.K.? What's wrong?" Tai asked. 

"I......I see.... Dead people... And dead Digimon too...." 

"Whoa! Have you seen Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon?" 

"Y--Yes.." 

"Dude! What'd they say?" 

"N--Nothing... They just... Just... Stared.... And nothing else.... They... They were dead... Gone.... Bye-bye.." (I dunno how that REALLY goes. Like, if they talk to him or not. I don't think they do, but it wouldn't be the first time I was wrong. O.O') 

"Oh... Well, I gotta go find Agumon. He thinks he's being chased by Barney." 

"B--Barney? He's dead too.... But everyone can still see him... It's like... He's a visible ghost...." 

"Whatever, T.K...... Patamon?" 

"I dunno." 

"Oh nevermind!" 

*~*~*~*~* 

"Hey! I know! We can play Truth Or Dare!" Kari yelled, for the tenth time. 

"We told you already! We don't wanna!" Sabina told her. 

"Hey! I know! We can play Truth Or Dare!" Sora said, mocking Kari. 

"OK! That sounds like fun!" Mimi said, seriously. Everyone just looked at her and sweatdroped. 

"WhatEVER! Truth Or Dare is the MOST boring game on EARTH!" Amber said. 

"So..? At least we'll be doing SOMETHING." Kari told her. 

"Yeah! Ditto, Kari!" Mimi replied as she high fived Kari. 

"Point taked.." Amber stated 

"So who goes first?" Sabina asked. 

"I will!" Sora said. "I pick........... KARI!" 

"Huh? Oh.. OK." 

"Truth or Dare, Kari?" 

"....Truth..." 

"Chicken! *cluck* *cluck* *cluck*" Amber teased. 

"Stop that, Amber!" Sabina yelled as she hit Amber in the arm. (she would do that in real life. O.o'' It hurts too! LoL) 

"Owie... Sorry..." 

"OK... Is it true that you like T.K.?" Sora asked Kari. 

"DUH. I thought EVERYONE knew that!" Kari said. 

"Well, SOMEbody didn't!" Sabina said. (she says that in real life too. I think it sounds better coming from her....) 

"SorRY. It's your turn now, Kari." Sora replied. 

"OK... I choose.... Hmmm...... SABINA!" 

"AHH! Oh.. Man... You scared me!" Everyone laughed. 

"Truth or Dare?" 

"Dare." 

"OK... I dare you to....... Prank call.. IZZY!" 

"Whatever... But what do I say?" 

"I know! You can do that burping trick that you did over the phone with me!" Amber said. (she's really does that. She says that ABC's in ONE burp o.O'') 

"Oh great.... I told you! I have to eat first!" 

"Well, we've got lotsa food here!" Mimi yelled as the phone rang just then. 

*RING!* *RING!* 

"Who is it THIS time?" Sora asked. 

"I dunno. The caller I.D. says 'Caller Unknown.'" Mimi said as she answer it. 

"Put it on the speaker again." Amber told her. 

"Kay.. Hello?" 

"Hello!? Help me! I'm being chased by Barney!!! HELP!!" 

"What the...? Who is this!?" Kari asked. 

"No time to exlpain! Just help me! AHH! Hold on! *in the background* PEPPER BREATH!" 

"AGUMON?!" Everyone yelled. 

"Yeah! It's me! Help! I'm begging you!!!!!!!" 

"Ooookay..." Sabina said. 

"I bet you it's just a prank call." Amber stated. 

"No! It's not!" Agumon replied. 

"You're probably right, Amber." Mimi said as she hung the phone up. 

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Agumon yelled. 

"Now prank call Izzy!" Kari said. 

*RING!* *RING!* 

"Not again!!" Sora yelled. 

"Put it on the spea--" Sabina started. 

"I will." Mimi finished. "Hello?" 

"*deep, spooky voice* Hello. Do you know who this is?" 

"Izzy!" Everyone yelled, half-way angry. 

"No. Why do you think it's him?" 

"Hold it, scary fella. One question at a time." Amber stated. 

"OK.. OK.. First guess who I am." 

"Not THIS again..." Sora said. 

"Tai? Matt? T.K.?!" Kari guessed. 

"No. No. And No." 

"Joe? Craig? Alberto? Trevor?" Sabina asked. 

"No. No. No. And Nope." 

"Then who are you?" Amber asked. 

"Your worst nightmare.... But before I tell you who I am, you tell me where I am." 

"Why? Are you blind or somethin'?" Sora said, jokingly. 

"No. It's a game, remember?" 

"Oh yeah... So are you on earth?" Kari asked. 

"Duh. But where on earth?" 

"The ground!" Amber stated. 

"*sigh*" 

"Japan!" Sabina yelled. 

"Nope." 

"No? Then this is long distance? You'd better be payin'!" Mimi told him. 

"Of course I'm not! That's the point!" 

"I thought the point was to guess where you are.." Kari said. 

"That too!" 

"In Hawaii!" Amber said, only kiding. 

"What the..?! How'd you know?!" 

"I dunno.. It just came to me! *snicker*" 

"Fine. Be that way! *cries*" 

"Wha..? He hung up!" Mimi said. 

"Well, I guess we'll never know who he was." Kari replied. 

"But.... we can dial STAR-69 and call him back!" Sabina suggested. 

"True!" Mimi said as she dialed the number. After about 3 minutes, the phone started to ring. 

"Hmm.. I wonder who that is..." Someone said. "Hello? This is Barney speaking." 

"WHAT THE..?! BARNEY?! NO! AHHH!!!" Everyone yelled as Mimi hung up the phone. 

"Talk about scary...." Amber said. 

"Really.... Well, at least we know Agumon's OK now." Sora stated. 

"True..... But why did he call us? Maybe if we called Gennai he could tell us. After all, he runs an Anti-Barney club." (Uh.... Read "Who Wants To Be A Digidestined first.. O.O') Kari suggested. 

"Yeah!" Mimi replied as she dialed the number. 

"*drunken voice* Hello?! *HIC!* This is *HIC!* Gennai speaking! *someone in the background: "Hey, Gennai! Do you have any more booze?!" Yeah! *HIC!* Hold on! I *HIC!* Have a call! *HIC!**" 

"Uh..... I think we should call later..." Sora said. 

"Yeah..." Amber agreed. 

"Ditto..." Sabina replied. 

"Agreed.." Kari stated. 

"Like, duh." Mimi commented as she hung up the phone. 

*~*~*~*~* 

"I'm... So... S--Scared..." Agumon said into the camera he had found by a hanging skeleton. 

"AGUMON!! AGU!! IT'S ME!! TAI!! HELLO!! ARE YOU THERE?! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING!" 

"AHH..! It must be some sick trick... If anyone is watching this tape, I'll probably be dead already. I wanted to say that I'm sorry for all I've done and I apologise to everyone that I've wronged. And... Palmon... If you're seeing this, I... I love you.." 

"AAAAGGGUUUUMMMOOOONNNN!!!!" 

"AHH..! I must go now..." *static from the camera* Agumon finished and started to run. He was still holding on to the tape that he just recorded. 

"*sigh* Agumon.. *pant* There *pant* you are. *pant*" Tai said. 

"AHH..! What..?" Agumon said as he accidently droped the tape from fear. 

"Oh, Tai! Tai! It was so scary! I was being chased ny Barney, and I called for help, but no one believed me, and..!" Agumon explained as he ran to his friend. 

"Agumon... I.. Have something to... Say..." 

"What is it?" 

"You know that voice you were running from? Well....... That was me. You were running from me. Not Barney..." Tai confessed. 

"WHAT?! Why you little...! You scared the crap out of me! PEPPER BREATH!" 

"Wha...? AHH! No! Agumon!" Tai yelled as he was turned to toast. "Thanks. Thanks a WHOLE lot." He said, angrily. Agumon ran back to town. Tai did, too, but he took the long way. 

*~*~*~*~* 

"Hey, Matt. What's that?" Joe asked as they were walking into the forest. 

"I don't know.. Let's go see." Matt replied. "I wish the girls weren't having that slumber party. I miss Sora and Amber." (Teehee! ^^) 

"Yeah... I miss Mimi the most." 

"Amber's OK, but I think I like Sora more." (Well, I had to pair up Sora&Matt! ^^) 

"Wierd.. It's a tape recording out here in the middle of no where.." Joe said as he picked up the tape. 

"Neat. Let's go see what's on it!" 

"But what if it's something bad, like porno or a scary movie!" 

"We won't know 'til we see!" Matt said as he grabbed the tape from Joe and ran off with it. Joe followed, not knowing what to do. 

*~*~*~*~* 

"Hey, Joe! Wassup?!" Gomamon asked. 

"Uh... Well, Matt and i did find this tape in the forest--" 

"Tape! I wanna see!" 

"Yeah, me too." Gabumon agreed. 

"Me three! That's why I'm gonna put it in right..... Now!" Matt said as he pushed the tape in the VCR. 

"*static* Hello?? This is Agumon.. I'm... So... S--Scared... *in the bakcground someone said, 'AGUMON!! AGU!! IT'S ME!! TAI!! HELLO!! ARE YOU THERE?! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING!'* AHH..! It must be some sick trick... If anyone is watching this tape, I'll probably be dead already. I wanted to say that I'm sorry for all I've done and I apologise to everyone that I've wronged. And... Palmon... If you're seeing this, I... I love you.. *in the background the same person says, 'AAAAGGGUUUUMMMOOOONNNN!!!!'* AHH..! I must go now... *static*" 

"Well, THAT'S something you don't see everyday..." Matt replied. 

"Really..." Joe agreed. 

"So is Agumon OK or not?" Gabumon asked. 

"Who cares?! I love Palmon! ME! She's MINE!" Gomamon said. 

"No need to get violent, Gomamon.." Joe stated. 

"What about Agumon??" Gabumon asked again. 

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He can always Digivolve." Matt answered. 

"But not without Tai." Gabumon pointed out. 

"Then he's a goner." Matt said. 

"YAY! Now I won't have any competetion for the fair Palmon's hand!" Gomamon yelled. 

"What about Tentomon? Remember they were makin' out in the studio?" (yet again, read "Who Wants To Be A Digidestined" first..) Gabumon asked. 

"NEVER say that name in my presence EVER AGAIN!" Gomamon replied. 

"Who's? Palmon's or Tentomo--" 

"HIS!" 

"Oh..." 

*~*~*~*~* 

"*YAWN* Boy.. I'm tired... Goodnight everyone..." Kari said. 

"Yeah, me too. I guess we should hit the hay, huh?" Mimi asked. 

"Yep...... Hey, where ARE our Digimon? I haven't seen 'em all night." Sora said. 

"Heehee! We don't have to worry about THAT! We don't have any Digimon!" Amber replied, refering to herself and Sabina. 

"Yep!" Sabina agreed. 

"Man... How can you be so hyper this late at night??" Kari asked Sabina and Amber. 

"WE HAD CANDY!" Both of them said. 

"Chocolate to be exact." Sabina stated. 

"Snickers to be MORE exact!" Amber replied. 

"True!" Sabina agreed. 

"So where are they, Mimi?" Sora asked. 

"Why are you asking me?" 

"Well, this IS your house!" Kari pointed out. 

"Nuh-uh! It's her parents!" Amber said. (yet AGAIN, read "Who Wants To Be A Digidestined" first) 

"Point taken... Well, to be honest, I think they're in Palmon's room sleeping." Mimi answered. 

"Palmon has her OWN room?!" Everyone yelled. 

"Yeah... So..?" Everyone sweatdroped. 

"Nevermind, Mimi..." Sabina said. 

"OK...." Was the last thing everyone heard as they fell asleep. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Well, there you have it. All the girls went to sleep and woke up at 12:00 in the morning. Sabina got out of the prank call to Izzy. Agumon was forever dramatized by the Barney/Tai incident and never spoke to Tai again. T.K. continued to see dead people and dead Digimon while Patamon kept repeating "I dunno." Joe, Matt, and Gabumon went on with their lives, but used the tape Agumon made to blackmail him. Gomamon asked Palmon to marry him, but she said it was too soon for marriage. Barney still makes prank calls on people. Gennai continues to run the "WHY=We Hate You: An Anti-Barney Club" and has "happy hour" 24/7. And Izzy accompleshed his goal but was arrested and his parents had to bail him out. Oh, and Amber and Sabina got a hold of more chocolate and went on a sugar rampage. ^^ 

YAY!! It's finished!! I stayed up 'til 1:00 AM to finish it! Did ya like it?? I hope you did! ^^ PWEAZE e-mail me (either that or review!)! If you do, I might write more stories! ^^' Although that might not be a good thing. lol Oh, and one this story, if something's spelled wrong, it's probably 'cause I don't have spell-check on this program. -.-' 

**~Amber~**


End file.
